Hate before love
by Miyamoto Arufina
Summary: Naruto Namikaze seorang aktris populer tahun ini ia sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke, aktor populer dari sharingan entertaiment, entah kenapa. Tapi dua artis itu akan menjadi tokoh pasangan -couple- sebuah drama tv terbaru bergenre romance, bagaimana kisahnya?. FEM NARU! OOC! GAJE!. slaight Pairing ItaSaku tapi mungkin blm di chap 1.


Halo! Author bawa FF baru lagi ehehe gomen ff yg sebelumnya belum sempet aku updet ,lagi pada masa pengetikan semua . yg minta ff yg love story in konoha gakuen update cepet kayaknya enggak bisa cepet banget masalahnya aku lagi cari SMP nihh besok juga pengumuman Nem jadi tolong doain ya!. Oke dari pada banyak basa-basi langsung aja ya!

HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Hate Before Love**

Disclaimer : Character Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi kisimoto, tapi FF ini sah milik saya.

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru, yg lain menyusul.

Genre : Romance dll (kira-kira apa?)

**WARNING : OOC,GAJE,Aneh,alur kecepetan,typo berterbaran,kalimat berantakan, FEM NARU!**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!**

Ch 1

#Sharingan Entertaiment#  
"Sasuke-kun hari ini kamu ada jadwal syuting drama baru" kata seorang gadis pada pemuda dihadapannya atau bisa kita panggil sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sasuke pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap sasuke-kun!" Kata gadis itu sedikit berteriak.

"Hn aku akan bersiap-siap kau pergilah sakura" jawab sasuke pada gadis didepannya yg ternyata bernama sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor berumur 22 thn yg sekarang namanya sudah terkenal diseluruh jepang. Badannya yg tegap,wajahnya yg tampan dan bola mata onyxnya yg tajam membuat banyak gadis menyukainya.

Sedangkan Gadis yg berbicara dengan sasuke tadi adalah Haruno Sakura, managernya sekaligus tunangan dari kakak Sasuke. Yup! sasuke juga memiliki kakak yg bernama Uchiha itachi dia jugalah direktur dari Sharingan entertaiment.

Sharingan Entertaiment adalah label tempat bernaung artis-artis populer. Label ini dimiliki oleh keluarga uchiha. Ibu Sasuke dan Itachi adalah Uchiha Mikoto ia juga seorang aktris populer, sedangkan ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi adalah Uchiha Fugaku ia lah pendiri Sharingan Entertaiment. Apakah kalian bertanya mengapa tidak fugaku yg menjadi direktur? Itu karena fugaku sudah cukup tua jadi Itachilah yg meneruskannya selaku anak tertua dari Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Sasuke cepat kita harus berangkat ke lokasi syuting" kata sakura pada sasuke yg masih duduk santai di kursi kerjanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke beranjak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Lawan mainku siapa Sakura?" Tanya sasuke pada managernya, sakura.

"Umm Namikaze Naruto" jawab sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyeringai , pemandangan itupun tak luput dari penglihatan sakura.

"Ada yg menarik sasuke?" Tanya sakura penasaran yg hanya dijawan 'Hn' dari sasuke.

"Kali ini lokasi syuting kita terbuka jadi kau jangan aneh-aneh sasuke" peringatan sakura pada sasuke yg sepertinya tak digubris sasuke sama sekali.

Pantai -lokasi syuting-

Sasuke dan Sakura telah sampai dilokasi syuting, Pantai tepatnya.

"Kita harus pemotretan dulu disana" kata sakura sambil menunjuk lokasi pemotretan.

"Hn" jawab sasuke kemuadian berlalu menuju lokasi pemotretan sambil diikuti sakura.  
Sasuke dan sakura telah sampai dilokasi pemotretan, banyak kru yg berbolak balik menyiapkan pemotretan. Pantai ini memang sudah sengaja disewa seharian untuk syuting dan pemotretan untuk film drama terbaru ini.

"Sasuke, ini Pain sutradara drama ini" informasi sakura pada sasuke.

"Hn" jawab sasuke cuek.

"Pain kau pasti tau dia siapakan?" Tanya sakura pada Sutradara Pain.

"Ohh kau pasti Sasuke kan? Mohon kerja samanya!" Kata pain sambil tersenyum yg hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn' andalan sasuke.

"oji-san!" Terdengar teriakan yg cukup keras dari belakang pain.

"Oh Naru-chan akhirnya kau datang, tapi bisakah kau tidak berteriak Naru?" Tanya Pain dengan nada kesal.

"Ehehe gomen oji-san" kata Naruto selaku 'tersangka' peneriak.

Adakah yg bertanya kenapa naruto memanggil Pain dengan oji-san? Itu karena Pain adalah saudara dari ibu Naruto,Uzumaki Kushina. Uzumaki adaalah marga ibu naruto sebelum menikah dengan ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Pain adalah adik Kushina karena marga Pain juga Uzumaki. Jadi karena itulah Naruto memanggil pain dengan oji-san.

"HEHH!,TEME APA YG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Teriak Naruto pada sasuke.

"Untuk syutinglah, apalagi" jawab sasuke cuek yg sempat membuat sakura heran karena biasanya sasuke hanya akan menjawab 'Hn' atau bahkan tak menjawab sama sekali tapi sekarang sasuke mau membalas perkataan Naruto yg tergolong tidak penting, itulah yg sempat membuat heran sakura, tapi pemikiran itu segera diindahkannya karena pemotretan sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Kakashi! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pasangan mainku dia!" Teriak Naruto pada kakashi sambil menunjuk sasuke tepat dihidungnya.

"Bukannya kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menyesal,Naru?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit mencibir Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau pasangan mainku dia!" Teriak Naruto membela diri.

"Salah sendiri kenapa Kau tidak membaca pasangan mainmu di kertas kontraknya disitu juga tertulis "Sharingan Enterteiment" dengan huruf yg besar!" Kata kakashi sedikit kesal karena sifat kekanakan Naruto.

"Ck dasar Dobe" cela Sasuke.

"Heh! Apa yg kau bilang Teme!?" Teriak Naruto dengan penekanan di kata 'Teme'.

"Dobe" balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar Teme!" Teriak Naruto lalu berlalu menuju tempat make up artis diikuti Sasuke.

Kalau ada yg bertanya Bagaimana Naruto bisa berada di situ? Mari kita tunjukan flashbacknya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto apakah kau mau menandatangani kontrak ini" tanya kakashi sambil membaca kontrak yg dimaksud. Kakashi adalah manager dari Naruto yg merupakan seorang aktris terkenal dari Rasengan Entertaiment,berumur 20 thn,berambut pirang,Mempunyai bola mata yg bermata biru seperti langit,tinggi badannya 168 cm,berat badan -STOP!.

"Mana kontraknya" perintah Naruto seenaknya pada Kakashi.

"Ini, kau harus membacanya dulu Naru" ingat Kakashi pada Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya peringatan itu tak diperhatikannya sama sekali karena Naruto langsung menandatangani kontrak itu tanpa membacanya sedikitpun. Kontrak yg ditandatangani Naruto adalah kontrak untuk partisipasinya sebagai pasangan tokoh utama dari sebuah drama TV terbaru, lalu apa masalhanya? Masalahnya adalah Tokoh utama dari Drama tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke berarti Naruto harus berpasangan dengan Sasuke di drama itu padahal kalian semua tau jika Naruto sangat membenci aktor satu ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin Naruto? Kau tidak menyesalkan Nanti?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan, karena ia tau bahwa Naruto sangat membenci Sasuke walau tak tau penyebabnya.

"Aku yakin kakashi, dan aku tidak akan menyesal" jawab Naruto asal.

"Kau benar-benar serius?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan lagi.

"Iya!" Jawab Naruto sedikit jengkel karena ditanyain hal yg sama terus.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau menyesal aku tidak akan membantumu" pernyataan kakashi pada Naruto ,dan karena itulah mengapa Naruto bisa terdampar dilokasi syuting yg sama dengan sasuke.

**END of FLASHBACK**

"Pemotretan akan dimulai 10 menit lagi" teriak salah satu kru pemotretan.

"Sasuke,Naruto cepat kalian harus berganti pakaian untuk pemotretan disana" kata pain pada Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menunjuk tempat berganti pakaian khusus kru pria dan wanita secara bergantian.

"Hn/hahh okeee" jawab SasuNaru serempak lalu mereka berduapun berlalu menuju ruang ganti.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah selesai berganti pakaian.

Sasuke dan Naruto memakai kaos Couple yg bergambar icon Love yg di tengahnya tertulis 'LOVE FOREVER' dibagian depan bajunya. Sasuke memakai baju couple yg berwarna Biru tua dengan celana panjang jins hitam, sedangkan Naruto memakai baju couple berwarna biru langit seperti warna matanya dengan rok pendek berwarna biru dongker.

"Kyaaa kalian sangat cocok!" Teriak Sakura histeris.  
Memang Jika dilihat Sasuke dan Naruto sangat cocok, tapi sayangnya mereka bermusuhan bukan bermusuhan sih tapi lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto yg membenci Sasuke,ck gak seru ah! #plakk, lupakan.

"Urusai!" Teriak Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya hingga ia malah terlihat cute.

"Oke ayo kita ke tempat pemotretan" kata kakashi sambil berlalu ketempat pemotretan diikuti Sasuke yg berjalan santai,Naruto yg berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal dan Sakura yg berjalan di belakang pasangan SasuNaru sambil memandang mereka dengan mata bling-blingnya, entah kelainan apa perempuan berambut pink ini #jduak.

Begitu sampai di tempat pemotretan yg sebenar-benarnya sakura langsung mendorong pasangan SasuNaru untuk segera melakukan pemotretan ,entah karena waktunya mulai atau karena faktor lain, lalu sakura terlihat menghampiri sang sutradara dan membisikkan sesuatu yg berhasil membuahkan tatapan maut dari Naruto.

"Oke pemotretan ini akan dimulai! Sasuke,Naruto kalian harus berpose seperti sepasang kekasih" tutur pain pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"A-APA?" Teriak Naruto sepertinya tidak setuju berbeda dengan sasuke yg malah menyeringai.

'Ini kesempatanku mendekatinya' batin sasuke sambil menyeringai senang. Ckckck ternyata oh ternyata aktor kita satu ini ternyata memiliki perasaan khusus pada Naruto yg disebut 'Cinta' atau mungkin malah 'Love at first sight', tak apa kita malah senang kan? (Reader :*ngangguk*)

"Sasuke kau peluklah Naruto dari belakang" perintah sang sutradara tanpa menghiraukan protes Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lalu melakukan apa yg diperintahkan pain.

"Gyaaa! Apa yg kau lakukan teme!" Geram Naruto kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan sasuke,terlihat sedikit rona merah dipipi Naruto.

DEG... DEG...  
'Ada apa dengan jantungku?' Batin Naruto bingung.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Naruto kau harus diam!" Perintah Pain pada Naruto yg dari tadi selalu protes.

"Ta-tapi" kata Naruto yg langsung disela pain.

"Kau harus bisa memisahkan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan Naru, kita harus bersikap profesional" Nasehat Pain pada Naruto.

"Hahh Baiklah" kata Naruto menyerah.

"Nah Sasuke letakkan bersandar dagumu di punggung Naruto" Perintah Pain yg hanya dijawan 'Hn' dari sasuke.

'Jepret Jepret'

"Nice!" Teriak Pain senang,

"Sekarang tolong siapkan properti tamannya!" Perintah pain pada krunya yg langsung dilaksanakan dengan baik.

"Selanjutnya Naru kau duduk dibangku taman itu,dan Sasuke letakkan kepalamu di paha Naruto seperti tertidur dan Naruto kau ambil makanan dikotak bekal itu lalu suapkan ke Sasuke" Perintah Pain panjang lebar.

"Hahh baiklah" jawab Naruto pasrah lalu melakukan semua yg diperintahkan pain.

'Jepret-jepret'

"Pervect!" Kata Pain bangga.

"Lalu Sasuke duduklah disamping naruto dan sandarkan kepalamu menyamping di punggung Naruto dan peluklah pinggang Naruto dari samping" perintah pain yg langsung dilaksanakan Sasuke dengan sangat ikhlas.

'Jepret jepret'

"Oke! Selesai!" Teriak Pain puas.

"Hahhh kenapa aku harus melakukan ini!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Okey sepertinya kita harus memundurkan waktu penyutingan karena keadaan yg kurang memungkinkan ini" kata pain.

"Hn" balas Sasuke cuek lalu beranjak pergi ke ruang ganti dan pulang.

"Oke jadi kita disini hanya untuk pemotretan,oji-san?" Tanya Naruto pada pain.

"Hn" jawab pain.

"Jika berkata itu lagi ,oji-san sama menyebalkannya dengannya si sasuke cap pantat ayam itu dan karena itu aku tidak akan mau berpatisipasi dengan drama ini " kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"Oke-oke jadi sekarang kau bisa pulang oke dari pada membuat kerusuhan disini?" Balas pain.

"heh.. apa mak- hahh... Baiklah,Kakashi ayo kita kembali, oh ya aku harap di drama ini tak ada adegan yg 'membahayakan' ,oji-san" kata Naruto pada kakashi dan pain.

"Oh..umm so-soal itu a-aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya" jawab Pain dengan nada gugup.  
Jawaban itu sontak membuat Naruto menoleh dengan sangat cepat.

"A-apa yg kau maksud?" Tanya Naruto tidak sopan dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya.

"Umm sebenarnya bagian err- episode pe-pertama su-sudah ada kiss-scene" jelas Pain dengan terbata.

"APA? Aku tidak mau, hapus bagian itu! Arghh pokoknya aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Teriak Naruto kesal sendiri.

"Kau tetap harus menjalankan adegan itu Naruto kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya dan dikontrak itu tertulis beberapa hal yg tidak bisa diubah termasuk pemain utama dan beberapa adegan. karena adegan ini termasuk 'beberapa adegan' jadi kau tak bisa mengubahnya" jelas kakashi panjang lebar.

"Arghhhhh, aku pulang saja" kata Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau tidak mengganti kaos mu Naruto?" Tanya kakashi.

"Eh? Ohh aku lupa ehehe" Balas Naruto sambil tertawa garing. Narutopun mengganti pakaiannya lalu pulang.

* * *

Appartement Sasuke.

Sasuke POV  
Hari yg menyenangkan bisa menjadi Pasangan mainnya. Hahh sayang dia sepertinya memebenciku, tapi kenapa? Padahal aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku. Aku pasti akan membuat ia berbalik mencintiku.  
Sasuke POV End

TBC!

Ch 1 selesai! Gomen klo pendek kebiasaan kalau ch pertama pendek,jelek,aneh. Oh ya maaf kalau ada kesalahan soal kontrak artis atau apalah karena author hanya mengarang saja XD dan maaf lagi untuk kalimat yg penataannya tidak terlalu pas. Untuk drama yg dimakasud di FF ini mungkin nanti ada FFnya sendiri. Perkataan terakhir...

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
